


Water Vaper and Earthquakes

by boredomsMuse



Series: Unique Magiks [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood magic is used, Female pronouns for Pidge, Gen, Lance draws magic from water, Magic AU, Not actually graphic descriptions of violence more like mild but just in case, Protective Hunk, hunks pretty much an earth elemental, hurt pidge, it also involves cutting so warning for that, it was meant to be hunk centric and hunk being a bad ass than i over developed lances backstory, its not cool dont do it, or water vaper, overpowered hunk, some naga aliens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredomsMuse/pseuds/boredomsMuse
Summary: Hunk is generally a chill guy, well not in the matter that he's never scared or anything but in the sense that Lance has only ever seen the guy angry like once.Until Pidge gets hurt during an ambush, and Lance is really glad this isn't the first time he's seen Hunk angry or things might just have been a lot worse for the paladins of Voltron.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a little thing about Hunk being a badass to overcome some writers block and then it became this whole huge AU but i also over came my writers block so yay?
> 
> Let me know if you want more from this universe cause there is definitely a lot more to this universe.
> 
> Also pidge doesn't talk in this and that makes me sad

If there was one thing Lance knew about Hunk it was that little fazed the lovable buddle of awesome that will always be his best friend.  Well, that wasn’t entirely true.  There were plenty of things that made Hunk jumpy or nervous or sick, but there was next to nothing that made Hunk truly, _truly_ mad. 

 

In retrospect Lance isn’t sure if that’s because of Hunk’s personality or careful training from his parents.  After all, it isn’t pretty when one does manage to make him angry.  Lance has only seen it once and that time Lance had been able to talk his friend out of it before anyone was too badly injured.

 

He’s not going to be able to do that now.

 

Staring at Pidge, slumped on the ground, Lance knew that.  From where he was Lance couldn’t tell if she was breathing or not and since he was currently side to side with Hunk he doubted his best friend was in a different situation.

 

“Hunk, stay with me please.”  Lance pleaded, even as he felt the ground shift beneath his feet causing him to stumble and miss the next shot against the creatures that reminded him of the myths he’d heard of nagas.  Fifteen of the creatures had ambushed them as they’d trained (away from the castle, where Coran and Allura were doing repairs).  So far they’d only managed to kill five, what with the way their scales deflected most everything.  And they’d been slowly spread out as the fight continued.  Lance wasn’t sure if Shiro and Keith were together but Pidge had just broken off from them (Lance tried not to think that this was too organized to be the first time this happened to the unsuspecting). 

 

Hunk growled rather than responding with words and Lance felt a shiver go down his spine.  Shit.  He needed to handle this fast but he wasn’t sure he could.  It wasn’t easy when they were still fending off half the remaining aliens (Lance was pretty sure the fifth alien was there really only to help with splitting them apart but he wasn’t certain and he didn’t want to find out).

 

“Pidge’ll be fine.”  Lance promised, and at any other moment he might’ve been impressed with how sure he sounded especially since he wasn’t sure he believed it.  “We’ll handle this and I’ll go help her, but I need you to stay with me okay?”  His pleads fell on deaf ears and Lance let out a shout as a small earthquake spread from Hunk’s feet.  “Earthquakes aren’t going to help her condition Hunk!”  He tried.

 

“What the hell was that?!”  Keith shouted over the comms.  Lance couldn’t reply at first, jumping backwards from a set of very sharp fangs that came at him.  Another earthquake shook the ground beneath their feet, worse this time, and Lance cried out as he fell.  His foot found a concealed hole and slipped under the dirt.  As he scrambled to get up he didn’t notice a rock that had shifted just so to cause his ankle to twist in his hast.

 

“Damn it Hunk.”  Lance winced.  The aliens at least seemed affected this time too, the one that had snapped at him had taken a fall which gave Lance precious seconds.  Lance backed up, slowly and painfully, and shot at the creature. 

 

“Guys, we need to go right the fuck now.”  He barked into his comm, eyes on Hunk.  The earth around the yellow paladin shifted and Lance tried to brace himself for another earthquake.  Instead he heard a hissing scream and looked over to see the alien that had attacked Pidge laying on the ground a ditch of dirt ending in a rocky wall in front of it.  The thing moved to get back up and Lance cried out as his distraction cost him his own tail whip, not half as bad as Pidge’s but painful all the same.

 

“-aid than done Lance, we have to hold them off a little longer until Allura and Coran can get here to help.”  Lance only caught the end of Shiro’s reply but it was enough as he shot at the alien from the ground, this time the thing went down.

 

“You don’t get it Shiro.  Pidge is hurt and Hunk’s going berserker over it.”  Lance stated.  “We’re gonna get caught in the crossfire and it’s not pretty.” 

 

“Pidge is hurt?”  Shiro responded, seemingly not hearing anything else Lance had said.  Lance groaned.  They don’t have time for this.

 

“Yes, she was thrown, just…”  How was he going to handle this?  Another tremor shook the ground.  They were getting worse and worse and Lance knew they needed to get somewhere safe before Hunk went all out but then again running wasn’t really an option at this point.  “Can you get to us?”  He asked.

 

“I can try.”  Shiro said quickly.

 

“Keith too.  I need you both by Pidge like yesterday.”  Lance took a deep breath and reached for the water vapour (thank you universe for being so plentiful in it, he slightly praised) in the air.  He didn’t need to heal himself, he just needed to stop the pain and that was easy done and it wasn’t selfish use, was it?  God he hoped not.  Lance got up from his spot and ran towards Pidge, not even taking mind of the second alien behind him.  Another tremor had Lance stumbling and sliding towards Pidge with a groan.

 

“Why are we listening to you?”  Keith frowned into the comm as Lance got up again.

 

“So you don’t die in the rock explosion that’s going to start in like 2 seconds.”  Lance huffed in response.  He shot at the alien behind him, the thing was way too close for comfort, and made it to Pidge.  “Oh no.”  He whispered, noticing a very large very bad looking bite mark on Pidge’s arm.  Lance bit his lip and pulled at the magic in the water around him once more to purify the poison that he assumed the bites brought (they were like giant snakes after all).

 

His concentration was cut off by a dagger whizzing past his ear into the chest of the snake that had risen before him.  He was pretty sure he had done the best he could anyway though.

 

“What the hell Lance?!  How did you miss that?!”  Keith growled, moving quickly to grab his dagger.  Another tremor and he fell back against the ground with an ‘oof’.

 

“All this seismic activity has me worried.”  Shiro said, dropping next to them.  “If Pidge was thrown she could have broken bones it’s worsening.” 

 

“I _know_.  I tried to tell him that but he’s not listening.”  Lance huffed before realizing they now had quite a few many of the aliens coming towards them.  His eyes darted to Hunk, the other teen was way too busy with his three to notice and even if he wasn’t Lance wasn’t sure he wanted to risk being next to an earth attack with no protection.

 

“What are you talking about?!”  Keith demanded.  Lance zoned him out.  Once more he pulled at the water but this source wasn’t like a lake or a river or an ocean.  There wasn’t as much too tug on, he was going to run out of his main source soon, which wasn’t good considering he _knew_ it was only going to get worse.  Lance pulled as hard as he could on the water around them.  A dome, he thought, they just needed a dome. 

 

The aliens pressed against the almost invisible layer surrounding them.  That… that really wasn’t going to last long.  Keith let out a choked sound, watching the aliens.  Shiro’s eyes were instead drawn to Hunk, as the ground formed shape after shape around him and the three aliens fell dead.  Hunk looked livid, it’s not a look many have seen on his face.

 

“Lance what’s going on?”  Shiro asked, still watching.

 

“Not the time.”  Lance huffed.  He let out a shout as rocks pushed pasted the little dome he’d made, pushing at the aliens on its edge.  Lance knew Hunk didn’t mean to but still rocks flew off in the impact, sharp enough and charged with more power than Lance’s water dome they flew in.  Lance barely had time to cover Pidge as serval hit him and the others.  He went to fix the holes but another quake went through and his focus was lost.  It’s a miracle the dome stayed up at all, especially as the movement made Keith tumble and the red paladin half fell out, almost getting bitten before Shiro pulled him back in.

 

Lance needed more power if they were going to survive this, he knew that.  But he still didn’t want to grab at the only source he had left as an option.  There was not enough water to over extend himself the way he needed, nor was there anything to make music, and Lance didn’t have the materials let alone the _time_ for a proper ritual. 

 

“Pass me your knife Keith.”  Lance instructed.

 

“Tell us what’s happening.  How are you and Hunk, how are you doing this stuff?”  Keith countered, a determined look on his face that faltered at the glare Lance gave him.

 

“We don’t have time for this.”  Lance growled.  Keith hesitantly held the knife out (thankfully after wiping it clean of the alien blood) and Lance took it.  Muttering a curse about the one piece uniform he tugged the armour he needed to off.

 

“Lance what are you doing?  Why’d you need the knife?”  Shiro demanded.

 

“Blood magic.”  Lance answered simply as he tugged off the stupid uniform.  “Kinda gruesome, try not to watch.”  He only tugged it off enough to get his arm out and quickly, before the others could get over his words and react, he dug the blade across his wrist.  Lance let out a shout (he’s pretty sure Keith was already shouting) as a longer and stronger shake throw him off and dug the blade a bit too deep  for a bit too long.  But that was alright, Lance had dealt with worse ones (and the others had to know that now, his scars were plentiful and quite a few were on show).  Lance whipped the blood on the knife off with his finger and drew the symbols he needed on his skin.  They burnt but that was fine, it was a good sign. 

 

Lance felt as sharp teeth tore one of the holes Hunk had made further.  He grunted and focused on channelling his magic, pressing his hands to the ground and shutting his eyes tight he imagined them surrounded by a force field of sorts, thicker than the current one.  It was smaller too, at first, but opened wider and pushed the alien away.   He imagined the ground steady beneath him, just in this dome. 

 

Lance hoped that, just this once on just this spot, he was stronger than Hunk.

 

“Lance.”  Shiro’s voice cut into his thoughts once more and Lance’s concentration faltered a second before returning.

 

“Shiro, I love you man, but shut the fuck up.”  Lance grunted.  “I need to concentrate.” 

 

“What you did to do is tell us what the hell is happening!”  Keith snapped.  Lance growled and opened his eyes, glaring at Keith and Shiro.  Both flinched and Lance assumed his eyes must be glowing again.  They always do when he has a powerful source.

 

“Are you a warlock Keith?”  He snapped.  “A witch?  A druid?  A shaman?  A priest?  A demon?  Any other number of powerful actually magic being?”  Keith met him with silence, stuttering a moment.  “Well?!” 

 

“N-no, of course not, they’re not…”  He didn’t finish the thought because, quite clearly, he was wrong about that.

 

“That’s what I thought.  So you have no idea what I need and unless you want Hunk to kill us by accident or a fucking space naga to kill us on purpose shut up and let me concentrate!”  He growled.

 

The two were silent and Lance went back to the task, thankful it hadn’t fallen apart in his angered distraction.  Lance took a deep breath and focused outside the reach of his bubble, knowing he needed to wait it out until Hunk’s rage and power had left the ground.  Still, he could already feel tiredness slipping in.  It’d been a long time since Lance had relied on his blood and he wasn’t used to the energy drain that came with it.  Not to mention he was putting himself up against Hunk, even if just a small part of the other.  That wasn’t an easy task.

 

Lance just hoped it didn’t case any… unwanted persons to regain interest in him.

 

The blue paladin shook the thoughts from his head and just focused.  In five minutes the battle was done, and in fifteen more the ground had stopped shaking outside the bubble.   Twenty minutes had felt like hours for Lance and by the time he was trying to pull himself from his magic he was panting and covered in sweat.  He also hadn’t realized he’d stopped being able to hear Keith and Shiro completely. 

 

Pulling himself from his magic wasn’t easy, especially not with blood magic, but Lance managed.   The blue shield around them flickered and Lance slumped against the ground, trying to catch his breath.

 

“Lance?”  Hunk’s voice was quiet and Lance looked up to see the other, eyes wide with panic and worry.  Lance grinned up at him and rose a shaking hand to give him a thumbs up. 

 

And then everything went black.

 

* * *

 

When Lance stepped out of the cyropod he felt, to put it bluntly, like shit.  The cyropods healed wounds so physically he was fine, mentally and magically he was exhausted still.

 

“I am so sorry!”  Hunk said almost the same moment Lance left the pod.  Lance would have guessed his friend had been pacing as he waited.  Lance yawned and stretched his hands over his head. 

 

“It’s fine Hunk.”  He assured.  “I figured it would’ve happened eventually.”  Lance winced slightly at the way Hunk’s shoulders fell a little.  That probably wasn’t the best thing to say.  “It’s not a bad thing.”

 

“Yes it is.”  Hunk frowned.  “It’s a very bad thing Lance.  You could’ve died.  Pidge could’ve died.”

 

“I could’ve died anyway.”  Lance brushed it off.  “And, actually, it was probably better for Pidge.  She got poisoned and if I hadn’t rushed over who knows what would have happened.”

 

“Ah!  That’s what happened, I was rather curiously.  The yuvinck have a very poisonous bite it was strange Pidge hadn’t been poisoned at all.”  Lance jumped slightly at Coran’s voice.

 

“Shiro and Keith informed us about what happened.”  Allura was standing by Coran to the left, and by them stood Shiro and Keith.  Pidge was still in her cyropod.  Lance wasn’t sure why they were standing out of the way.  Were they scared of him?  Of Hunk?  He hoped not.  “I’m surprised you didn’t tell us.”

 

“It’s not like I’ve been subtle.”  Lance pointed out.  “I do a basic ritual every night, _everyone’s_ seen me do that at least once already.” 

 

“The candle thing?”  Keith frowned, earning a nod.  “I thought that as a religion thing.” 

 

“You’re kidding right?”  Lance laughed lightly.  “I am completely not religious dude.  That’s Hunk’s thing.”  He pointed over to the other teen.

 

“Still, you could have been more straight forward about it… and the dangers.”  Hunk shrunk a little at Shiro’s words, at the disapproving frown and Lance sighed. 

 

“Hunk and I don’t use it lots so we figured it would be better unmentioned unless needed.”  He admitted.  They had spoken about it, revealing their magic to their friends, but both Lance and Hunk had decided it was more trouble than it was worth.  There was so, _so_ much to explain and they’d probably want a demonstration and Lance at least wasn’t overly fond of that.

 

“How has it not been needed?!”  Keith snapped.  “We’re in space, fighting a war, how was magic _not_ needed?”

 

“Keith, that’s enough.”  Shiro rested a hand on Keith’s shoulder to try and calm him down before turning back to Hunk and Lance.  An awkward silence hung in the air before Shiro spoke again.  “Lance, you don’t have to… do _that_ every time, do you?”  He asked.  Lance frowned before realizing Shiro’s meaning.  He sighed, looking down to his arm were a new scar no doubt rested.  Even the cyropod couldn’t do everything.

 

“No, I don’t.  I uh, I really try to avoid using blood magic.  Not cool kiddies and all that junk, it was just this one time.”  He said. 

 

“But the other scars?”  Shiro frowned.  Lance bit his lip harshly before taking a breath.

 

“I _used_ to use blood magic a lot since it was really powerful and stuff.”  He clarified.  “Not anymore, I swear, solely take my energy from water now.”

 

“If it’s powerful what caused you to stop, other than the health risks I assume?”  Allura pondered before quickly backtracking as Lance went rigid.  “My apologies Lance, that was too personal.  You don’t have to tell us.”  Lance nodded lightly.

 

“Sorry, it’s just not something I like to think about.”  He mumbled. 

 

“It’s perfectly fine chap.”  Coran smiled.  “However, I hope you both understand we’ll have to change your training schedules for this.”

 

“Huh?”  Hunk frowned.

 

“Yes, we’ll need to make sure both your magic and emotional states are at peek condition in case it’s needed again!”  Coran announced.  “Do not fret, my grandfather was quite the trainer of the magic paladins before you, you may have noticed your lions can help increase your abilities as well you know-”  Before Coran could continue Lance raised a hand.

 

“Can I deal with that _after_ I have, like, a ten year nap please?”  He asked.  Coran looked ready to refuse but Allura stepped forward.

 

“Of course Lance.”  She smiled.  “If my own experience with the Balmera is anything similar you must be exhausted.”  Lance stared at Allura look enough for her smile to drop.  “What is it?”

 

“I just didn’t think you of all people would be the one to say that.”  Lance admitted before grinning.  “You must be warming up to me, I knew you’d fall for the Lance charms eventually.” 

 

“No such thing has occurred, I am simply looking out for your well-being so you may pilot the blue lion to the best of your ability.”  Allura glared.

 

“Whatever you say babe.”  Lance smirked.

 

“Lance.”  Shiro sighed.  “Go to bed before Allura puts you back in the cyropod.”

 

“Aye, aye space dad.”  Lance gave Shiro a salute before turning to head down the hall.  He was only walking a moment before he heard footsteps catching up with him.

 

“Lance, are you okay?”  Hunk asked once he’d caught up.  Lance hesitated a moment, debating whether to play dumb on what he means or not.  Lance sighed, this was Hunk he should be honest to at least Hunk.

 

“I’ll be fine Hunk.”  He said, and it wasn’t really a lie (he hoped).  He would be fine.  He just needed to sleep and put this whole thing behind him.

 

“You’re not, like, stressing out over it or anything?”  Hunk mumbled.  “Cause… you know…”  He trailed off.

 

“Over getting addicted again?”  Lance offered after a moment.  “Not really.  It was just like, one time.”  There’s a pause in the conversation and Lance sighed again.  He was worried Hunk meant _that_ too.  “The other thing I’m a little worried about, I’ll admit it.  But it’s not like I turned around and did something wrong, right?  I mean, not like, not _really_.  He wouldn’t be interested.”  Lance wasn’t sure if either of them were convinced.

 

“Can demons even come to space?”  Hunk asked after a moment.

 

“God I hope not.  Probably though, they can do the whole teleporting thing to anywhere I think.”  Lance shrugged.

 

“Unless, hear me out, a demon went around and put like, mini stargates all over Earth and they just use that so it makes it _look_ like they can teleport everywhere but they’re using a teleport _er_.”  Hunk theorized.

 

“Dude, stargates are all _about_ space travel.”  Lance laughed lightly.  “Plus they’re huge.”

 

“That’s why I said ‘mini’.”  Hunk grinned, earning another laugh.

 

“You should get some rest too Hunk.”  Lance suggested.  “I’ll be fine, promise.”  Hunk hesitated another moment before he couldn’t hold back a yawn.

 

“If you’re sure.”  He managed over the noise and Lance rolled his eyes affectionately. 

 

“I’m sure, night Hunk.”  He promised.

 

“Goodnight Lance.”  Hunk gave a wave and splintered off to his own room.  Lance’s smile dropped. 

 

He hoped he really would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, let me know if you want more from this universe. 
> 
> This universe could develop so much
> 
> Tell me in the comments or on my tumblr here: amuseandbored.tumblr.com


End file.
